


1943-takedown

by Lidianbennett



Series: My bucky/Nat fan fiction. [3]
Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Bucky - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidianbennett/pseuds/Lidianbennett
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: My bucky/Nat fan fiction. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856266





	1943-takedown

Dawn broke on a misty forest in the middle of Berlin.  
It made her head spin how fast they left the states and got here,  
But stark knew his stuff and she was grateful. They traipsed through the forest, following the road when they could, taking the hidden paths Natasha knew when they couldn’t.

it felt like years since she had been sold for experimentation by the KGB to hydra. Following the old paths she knew from the relentless training, her body remembering the experiments, the torture and the constant attempts at brainwashing, she looked around at her comrades and knew that was all over and no matter what dangerous situation she got into she finally had people have her back.  
Natasha shouldered her rifle and adjusted her jacket, it was -12 and still heading down. She looked towards Steve who was leading them north towards what they believed to be a hidden underground nazi artillery base. If they hit it with enough force it could even the scales a bit. She watched frenchy in the tree line, his shotguns strapped to him like the cowboy he was , all swagger. She could see bucky up ahead with Jim, as if he knew she was looking he turned around and winked at her. She smiled and kept moving watching for tracks and listening for signs of life.  
Due to all the experiments her and bucky had to endure they had side affects she could run, swim, heal and do basically anything faster and better then the average soldiers, the serum they used accelerated their already trained bodies and made their senses heightened. She hated all of it the only perk was she didn’t age by the feel of it her body had paused it was the most surreal feeling she had ever felt. But it was nice little vanity.  
Steve signaled for them to stop. She crouched down feeing the earth move as if a truck or tank was driving along. Following suit bucky pulled his gun out and got lower, he could see something they couldn’t.  
One bullet pierced the quiet and a scream then silence.  
Bucky had hit his mark.  
Steve signalled to the group to get low. They could hear rustling up ahead. Steve motioned for his snipers to move forward and take position, bucky and Natasha moved quietly, guns ready, eyes scanning.  
Bucky watched as Natasha melted into the dark woods and scaled a tree, he doubted the others had seen her do it. Bucky found himself a rise and settled in to defend the group.

2 shots rang out through the forested valley and two bodies fell quietly. Steve jumped but mentally thanked Bucky and Tash as he hadn’t even sensed the enemies presence.  
He knew his two best friends were somewhere In the tree line both grinning like idiots at their success at making him jump as well as a clean shot. He shook his head and motioned to frenchy and dum dum to move forward closer to the looming dark outline of the nazi strongholds barrier wall.  
The commandos took out the rest of the guards surrounding the stronghold occasionally hearing a sniper bullet wiz by knowing Bucky and Tash had their backs.  
Steve waited for the commandos to regroup watching as Bucky materialized out of the bushes and Natasha dropped silently from the tree she was perched in.

“How we looking cap” Bucky asked adjusting his rifle on his back, his eyes searching for Natasha.  
“Alright this is just the outer wall, according to the map we have another blockade to go before we reach the main entrance it’s heavily armed, tanks long range you name it. I want Monty, Gabe and Frenchy to the right down the side light them up draw them away and pick them off.”  
Steve gestured towards the dark fence.  
“I want jim, Bucky, Tash and dum dum to the left same deal. I’ll radio when to jump the fence or blow it up” Steve grinned.  
“And what are you going to be doing Steve?” Asked Natasha, picking leaves off her dark grey jacket.  
“I’m going to knock on the door “  
The commandos laughed, of course he was.  
Bucky shook his head clasping his friend on the shoulder.  
“You know hogging all the stupid is just unfair leave some for the rest of us” steve stuck his finger up earning him a few more laughs.  
“Alright we good to go kids?” Asked Steve pulling his shield off his back. Few catcalls and mockery answered him. Steve nodded grinning. Yeah we got this he thought.

Steve thought for maybe just a second that his plan might not be great as the main gates burst open to a whole battalion of nazi soldiers, guns at the ready. Steve could feel the bullets ricochet off his shield, rebounding and hitting a few nazis, he grinned and pushed forward, knowing his crew would have his back soon enough once the charges on the outer fence were laid. A blur to his left caught him off guard but it wasn’t after him, he watched amazed as Natasha did what she did best, she moved so fast, punching and hurling nazis into the wall with barely any effort. He saw her leap off the back of Bucky who was grinning his gun firing mercilessly into the siege as Natasha used him as a spring board, her knives coming down on more then a few unsuspecting nazis their screams piercing the night.

Steve fought with the other commandos making head way laying the charges as planned ready to blow it once they got to the main building.  
Steve was certain there was none of their people here but he always checked just to make sure, after rescuing Bucky if it hadn’t been for him Natasha would have perished in that building and he’d have never known.  
After the dust had settled and the building rang with an eery after battle silence did they place the rest of the charges.  
Steve watched as his best friend wiped blood of Natasha’s face, watching her smile up at Bucky made him chuckle, oh they were both so in love with each other, both too stubborn to admit it.  
Once regrouped all looking a bit rough but happy they blew the strong hold to smithereens, watching gleefully from a distance the fruits of their labour; another nazi base destroyed another win for the good guys.


End file.
